Give Me What I Envy
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: Based off the movie Conqeror of Shamballa, instead of Envy being captured by the military he gets into a small fight with Edward. Srry people, I've been obsessed with EnvyEd since I heard Envy was once Ed's brother, well...read and review, Enjoy too -SLASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!-
1. Brother's Reunion

(Don't flame me people ok, cause this is the first time I've done a story like this ((well, second time, but this is my first doing a FMA one) but anywho...

I DO NOT own FMA, for if I did, there'd be more deaths, more episodes, and ALOT of blood!!!

There are some spoilers in this from episode 49 and 50, and the movie "Conqeror of Shamballa" so if you read this, and haven't seen those, do not go and rip my head off!! and..this is a one-shot, but, I couldn't fit it in one chapter lol, so I'll have Chapter 2 up...soon

This is Envy/Edward...ENJOY!))

"Edward Elric..."

Hearing his name, Edward jumped in fright and he raised his gun and aimmed it as he looked around the room. "Who said that!?"

Floating up above Edward, nearly tied up in a knot, was Envy, who looked down to Edward with hate and the determination to kill. "I've been waiting for you!!" and with those words, Envy dived down towards Edward, and he slammed hard into the ground as Edward jumped out of the way.

Seeing Envy, Edward did the one thing he thought he'd never see himself do in his life..or even this life..run.

As he burst through the entrance doors of the castle, he quickly looked up as Envy burst through the wall, he flew out, growling angerly and he flew down to Edward's level..and then he began chase. As Edward ran ahead of Envy, he looked back to him.

"Is that really you Envy!?"

Without giving an answer, Envy flew faster and he opened his mouth, and he charged at Edward, but Edward jumped to the side. With the speed he was going, Envy couldn't stop, and he slammed smack into the castle wall..pretty much bringing it to the ground. Edward stopped running, and he quickly looked over to Envy. Gasping for air, he watched him angerly and...abit worriedly. Envy painfully pushed himself up, and he glared dangerously at Edward..and then with quick speed, he flew at Edward and caught him in his mouth. Before Envy could take Edward out, Edward used all his strength to keep Envy's mouth open.

"This is one thing I thought I'd be safe from..fighting Homunculus, like you..."

Just as Envy was about to finish off Edward, he suddenly stopped and he laughed softly.

"Perhaps I shall give you something else then..pipsqueak."

Suddenly, Envy threw Edward to the side and he turned back to his normal form, and he smirked evilly. As Edward was thrown, he hit the ground hard, but that didn't stop him, for the minute he hit the ground he quickly stood and faced Envy.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

Envy smirked, loving how Edward always got pissed at him. He slowly raised his hand, and motioned him over.

"Come now Pipsqueak, you should know what I want." Edward growled angerly, and Envy laughed as he continued. "I want what you've had for so long, a little brother..love.."

Edward jumped slightly, then without a word he quickly charged at Envy, raising his fist.

"I'll give you something alright!"

Just as Edward went to attack, Envy raised up his right knee and he jabbed it hard into Edward's stomach..knocking him to the ground, he then nealed at his side.

"Fighting isn't what I want..." He then dropped down to his knee's, and he leaned down, inches from Edward, and he whispered softly into his ear.

"Give me what you have given your little armored brother all his life...give me the pleasure you gave him..." He then reached down, and he grabbed Edward by his hair and jerked up his head, so they were face to face. "Show your big brother you love him Ed.." and with those words, Envy stood up and he slowly transformed into Alphonse. "Come on brother..."

Edward pushed himself to his hands and knees and he growled angerly, and he glared at Alphonse. "Nice try..but I'm not falling for it, I'm not giving you shit, except a fist in the face!" Alphonse chuckled, then he turned back to Envy and he grabbed Edward by the neck and he stood him up on his feet.

"You'd give me what I want if you valued your life...or..Alphons life for that matter."

Edward growled angerly, and he raised his hand and gripped Envy's wrist tightly.

"Leave Alphons out of this..he doesn't need to be involved with what's going on in our world."

Envy smirked and he tightened his grip. "Oh but come now, he's just like your little brother...oh wait...I see now, you don't want him to know your in love with someone else." He then laughed and slammed Edward into a near by wall, and he put himself against him and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry...he'll never find out." and with those words, Envy licked Edward's ear slowly, then he bit down hard on Edward's shoulder.

Edward bit down hard on his bottom lip, not wanting to scream out and let Envy win, but it was as though Envy was ready to rip his shoulder off.

Envy looked up to Edward, then he stopped biting and as he looked up, blood soaked Edward's shirt, and it poured from his own mouth.

"Come now pipsqueak, make this pain easy on yourself..." Envy then raised his hand, and he placed it softly on Edward's face. "Give your big brother what he wants..."

Edward growled angerly, then he pushed Envy away and as he went to run, Envy brought his foot out and Edward tripped, falling and hitting the ground hard. "Your not very smart..." Envy then closed his eyes and he transformed into Hohenhiem, and he nealed down and wrapped his arms tightly around Edward's neck, and he sat him up.

"Come now Edward...do this for me, do it so you don't get embrassed infront of Alphons...Do it so I don't have to kill you again."

Edward growled angerly, and he looked back to him. "You can turn into anyone you want...it won't make a difference, deep down I know it will always be you, and you know the same thing." Hohenhiem smirked, and he lifted up Edward's shirt and he placed his hand on his torso, and he chuckled softly...feeling Edward shiver under his touch. Hohenhiem pressed his hand into Edward's torso, and as he did that he pulled down Edward's shirt from his shoulder, and he began to lick the blood away.

"You know you want this as much as I do...you've always wanted someone to put you in your place, but no one ever did..but now, is your chance...all you have to do is except it."

Edward shook his head, and then he screamed out and he quickly began to squirm.

"Let me go you bastard!!"

As he continued to squirm, Hohenhiem smirked then he grabbed Edward's neck tightly, and he sat there, and Edward's breathing slowed down..and then, not long after he stopped squirming and he fell limp in Hohenhiem's arms.

(lol, That was pretty good if I do say so myself...well...ENJOY!! Chapter 2 will be up soon)


	2. I Envy Your Love

(took me FOREVER to make this, and you people BETTER be happy with it, cause I was up until three doing it!! hehe, that's not a threat..but please Read, Review, and ENJOY!) ((oh..and like I said before, my first time..so..be gentle))

"Come on...wake up."

Edward jerked some in his sleep, then he shook his head as his eyes fluttered open then he looked up and Alphons stood over him.

"Hey..your finally awake, I'm glad, thought I almost lost you."

Edward blinked in confussion, then he quickly sat up. "Were is he...Were's Envy!?"

Alphons blinked in confussion, then he smiled softly and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Don't worry..it's just you and me, now lie down and get some rest."

Edward shook his head, and he stood up and he looked around some, searching for any sign of Envy. It's not like he'd just knock him out then walk off, there has to be something else...maybe he's playing mind tricks. That's what Edward thought anyway. Finally, after almost turning the room upside down, Edward gave up and he sat back down on the bed.

"Yeah..I guess a little rest would be nice." With that being said, Edward threw off his jacket and he lay down and fell fast asleep.

As soon as he was lost in his dreams, Alphons stepped up to the side of the bed, and with a flicker, he had transformed into...Envy!

"Now Edward...it's time you gave me what I've come here for."

Envy then slowly climbed onto the bed, and he crawled over and he hovered some over Edward, who continued to sleep. He smirked evilly, and he slowly leaned in close to Edward, making there faces inches from each other. He then slowly placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, and then he gripped it tightly, digging his nails into the wound he left there earlier, causing Edward to suddenly stop breathing, gasping softly.

"Alphons?..."

Envy smirked hearing the name, then he leaned down getting close to Edward's ear, and he spoke in Alphons voice.

"I'm right here Ed..don't worry, continue sleeping...everything will be fine."

Edward sighed softly in his sleep, then he fell back into his dreams and Envy smirked once more.

"Good Ed.."

Envy then took his hand from Edward's shoulder, then he slowly began to run it down his chest, and as he did, he plucked off the buttons from the vest. As he finished, he slowly slid the vest off, and he threw it to the side, and he slowly ran his finger down Edward's chest once again, this time, cutting open the shirt.

Edward suddenly then opened his eyes and before he could do or say anything, Envy leaned in, and kissed him hard on the lips. The kiss lasted for about 2 minutes, until Edward finally was able to push Envy off of him.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

Envy smirked, and he grabbed a hold of Edward's wrist. "Give up Edward...You'll only make this worse if you keep fighting."

Edward growled angerly, and he glared evilly at Envy...but this only made him smile. "I love when you glare at me like that..." He then lowered himself down, and began to lick down Edward's chest. "It makes me want you more." He then continued licking his chest, then he placed his hand on the hem of Edward's pants, and he smirked evilly, his eyes glimmering. Before Edward could do anything, Envy took a hold of both of his wrist and held them tightly over his head, then he pulled hard on the belt, snapping it in half, and then quickly he lowered his hand and gripped Edward's member tightly, causing him to gasp loudly. "You like that don't you?..."

Edward growled angerly, and he bit down on his bottom lip and he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that Envy was on top of him..and getting what he wanted. Almost getting lost in his thoughts, Edward nearly screamed out when he heard the fabric of his pants rip.

"My my Edward..you don't have to be so loud, there just pants..they can be fixed."

Envy scooted back some, and he looked Edward up and down and he smirked evilly. "This is going to be fun." He then layed himself on top of Edward, and he quickly began to kiss him hard on the lips, keeping him from talking.

Edward growled slightly, and he struggled to get away from Envy, but anything he did..Envy would win over just as easily. After a few minutes, Envy finally stopped kissing Edward and he slowly sat up.

"Alright..it's time we got serious."

With that, cuffs appeared on Edward's wrist, keeping his hands chained up above his head and Envy slowly began to slide his boxers off. Quickly, in just a flicker, Envy was completly naked and with out warning, he thrust himself into Edward. Edward screamed out as he did so, and he gripped the chains tightly, he bit down hard on his bottom lip..pain now coursing through out his body, as Envy continued to thrust into him, each thrust caused him to scream out more, and blood began to pour from his mouth, the result of biting his lip to hard.

"Come on Ed...you..know...you enjoy this...as much...as...I do..." Envy continued thrusting into Edward, enjoying his screams, he digged his nails deeply into Edward's hip..causing him to bleed, he smirked as he began to breath hard, enjoying EVER moment of this. After a few more moments of thrusting, Envy began to go faster, and Edward began to scream out, not in pain...but pleasure.

"Oh...Envy...please...harder..."

Envy smirked, and he slowly stopped, causing Edward to softly whimper. "Come again Ed...I swear, I heard you just said.."harder" He slowly leaned down some. "Say it louder...I want to REALLY know you want it."

Edward whimpered once more, and he pulled on the chains, wanting to get his hands free. "Harder..."

Envy smirked evilly, and he began to thrust slowly into Ed. "Louder."

Edward slowly began to buck, moving with Envy now. "God..Harder!"

Envy smirked once more, and he began to go faster, and Edward began to moan more, and scream out in pleasure. He then placed his hand on Edward's member, and he slowly ran his hand up and down, and Edward began to breath shakingly and he moaned more. "Please...go faster..." As Envy picked up the pace, Edward began to buck more and his breathing quickened, as sweat began to pour down his face. Doing all this, blood began to pour down his arms, a result of the handcuffs being pulled on, and becoming so tight.

"This is all I asked for Ed...maybe...if...you hadn't been...such...a pain...I would...of..kept..the chains...off."

Edward whimpered, and he looked up to Envy. "Keep...dreaming...I'm not...the type...to...give..up."

Envy then leaned down, and kissed him harshly on the lips. "I know...and that made me want you more." He then thrust once more, and he let out a soft moan as he cummed inside of Edward, he then fell down beside him, and he licked his ear softly. "You were to tight Ed...you need to learn to loosen up a bit...for if you don't." He then bit down on his neck, causing Edward to gasp softly. "Next time..I won't be so easy." He then unlocked the cuffs, and his clothes flickered on and he stood up slowly.

Edward quickly pushed himself up, and he looked to him. "Don't you dare leave...you better fix up my clothes." Without a word, Envy smirked evilly, then vanished out the window. To tired to take chase, Edward grabbed his coat from the floor and he threw it on, and buttoned it up, he then walked to the window and he looked out. "I'm going to kill you you bastard, and next time, I'LL be the one in control!!!" and with that being said, Edward closed the window, and he headed off to bed.

(I'm going to slap myself!!! Well, That was good, I kinda liked it...I hope you do to, Review plz!)


End file.
